Race Tracks
This is a list of auto racing and moto racing tracks sorted by country. Argentina *Autódromo 9 de Julio, 9 de Julio, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Ciudad de Mar del Plata, Mar del Plata, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Ciudad De Río Cuarto, Río Cuarto, Córdoba *Autódromo Comodoro Rivadavia, Comodoro Rivadavia, Patagonia *Autódromo Ezequiel Crisol, Bahía Blanca, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Jorge Angel Pena, San Martín, Mendoza *Autódromo Juan Manuel Fangio, Balcarce, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Oscar Alfredo Gálvez, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Oscar Cabalén, Alta Gracia, Córdoba *Autódromo Roberto Mouras, La Plata, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Rosendo Hernández, San Luis, San Luis *Autódromo San Jorge, San Jorge, Santa Fe *Autódromo Sudamericano de Olavarría, Olavarría, Buenos Aires *Autódromo Termas de Río Hondo, Termas de Río Hondo, Santiago del Estero *El Zonda - Eduardo Copello, San Juan *Las Paredes, San Rafael, Mendoza *Marcos Juárez Motor Club Circuit, Marcos Juárez, Córdoba *Parque Ciudad, General Roca, Río Negro *Oberá, Oberá, Misiones *Viedma Circuit, Viedma, Río Negro *Autódromo Ciudad de Concordia, Concordia, Entre Ríos *Autódromo Ciudad de Rafaela, Rafaela, Santa Fe *Potrero de los Funes Circuit, San Luis, San Luis Street circuits *Callejero de Santa Fe, Santa Fe, Santa Fe Australia Permanent circuits *Barbagallo Raceway, formerly Wanneroo Raceway, Perth, Western Australia *Baskerville Raceway, Hobart, Tasmania *Broadford Track, Victoria *Calder Park Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria *Collie Motorplex, Western Australia *Eastern Creek Circuit, Sydney, New South Wales *Hidden Valley Raceway, Darwin, Northern Territory *Lakeside Park, Brisbane, Queensland *Mallala Motor Sport Park, Mallala, South Australia *Morgan Park Raceway, Warwick, Queensland *Phillip Island Grand Prix Circuit, Cowes, Victoria *Queensland Raceway, Ipswich, Queensland *Sandown Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria *Symmons Plains Raceway, Launceston, Tasmania *Wakefield Park, Goulburn, New South Wales *Winton Motor Raceway, Benalla, Victoria Street circuits *Adelaide Street Circuit, South Australia *Albert Park Street Circuit, Melbourne, Victoria *Homebush Street Circuit, Sydney, New South Wales *Mount Panorama Circuit, Bathurst, New South Wales *Surfers Paradise Street Circuit, Surfers Paradise, Queensland *Townsville Street Circuit, Townsville, Queensland Speedways *Avalon Raceway, Victoria *Borderline Speedway, Mount Gambier, South Australia *Parramatta City Raceway, Sydney, New South Wales *Perth Motorplex, Western Australia *Riverview Speedway, Murray Bridge, South Australia *Speedway City, Adelaide, South Australia Drag strips *Calder Park Raceway, Melbourne, Victoria *Collie Motorplex, Western Australia *Hidden Valley Raceway, Darwin, Northern Territory *Perth Motorplex, Western Australia *Western Sydney International Dragway, Sydney, New South Wales *Willowbank Raceway, Ipswich, Queensland Hillclimbs *Haunted Hills Racetrack, Gippsland, Victoria *Mount Cotton Hillclimb, Brisbane, Queensland Inactive tracks *Adelaide International Raceway, Adelaide, South Australia *Amaroo Park, Annangrove, New South Wales *Aspendale Racecourse, Victoria *Ballarat Airport, Victoria *Brisbane Exhibition Ground, Queensland *Calder Park Thunderdome, Melbourne, Victoria *Canberra Street Circuit, Canberra, Australian Capital Territory *Catalina Park, New South Wales *Caversham Airfield, Western Australia *Gnoo Blas circuit, Orange, New South Wales *Liverpool Speedway, New South Wales *Longford Circuit, Tasmania *Lowood circuit, Queensland *Oran Park Raceway, New South Wales *Surfers Paradise International Raceway, Gold Coast, Queensland *Sydney Showground Speedway, New South Wales *Tralee Speedway, Australian Capital Territory *Warwick Farm Raceway, New South Wales Austria *Salzburgring, Salzburg *Österreichring, Spielberg *Tulln-Langenlebarn, Tulln *Zeltweg Airfield, Zeltweg *Wachauring, Melk Bahrain *Bahrain International Circuit, Bahrain Belgium *Nivelles-Baulers, Nivelles *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Spa *Zolder, Heusden-Zolder Brazil There are 35 racing circuits in Brazil's history. 13 of them are active. * Autódromo de Interlagos - São Paulo * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Caruaru) - Pernambuco * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Goiânia) - Goias * Autódromo Internacional Ayrton Senna (Londrina) - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Cascavel - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Curitiba - Paraná * Autódromo Internacional de Guaporé - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo Internacional de Santa Cruz do Sul - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo Internacional de Tarumã - Rio Grande do Sul * Autódromo de Jacarepaguá (Rio de Janeiro) - Rio de Janeiro * Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet (Brasília) - Brasília * Autódromo Internacional Orlando Moura - Mato Grosso do Sul * Autódromo Internacional Virgílio Távora - Ceará * Autódromo Internacional de Campo Grande, Campo Grande * Autódromo Mestre Álvaro - Serra, Espírito Santo Street circuits * Anhembi Parque - São Paulo * Enseada do Suá - Vitória, Espírito Santo * Via Expressa Sul - Florianópolis, Santa Catarina * Cidade Baixa - Salvador, Bahia * Saturnino Rangel Mauro - Vila Velha, Espírito Santo Inactive tracks * Araraquara * Barra da Tijuca (Guanabara) * Betim * Cavalhada (Circuito da Pedra Redonda / Porto Alegre) * Cavalo de Aço * Flamengo * Florianópolis * Foz do Iguaçu * Fundão (Ilha do Governador / Rio de Janeiro) * Gávea (Boa Vista) * Itapecerica * Juiz de Fora * Maracanã * Mineirão (Belo Horizonte) * Pernambuco * Petropolis * Piracicaba * Recife * São Paulo (Jardim América) * Salvador * Circuito da Vitória Ayrton Senna, Vitória Canada Street circuits *Circuit Gilles Villeneuve, Île Notre-Dame, Montreal *JAGFlo Speedway at City Centre Airport, Edmonton, Alberta *Toronto, Toronto *Vancouver, Vancouver *Circuit Trois-Rivières, Trois-Rivières Permanent circuits *Circuit Mont-Tremblant, Saint-Jovite, Quebec *Mosport Park, Bowmanville, Ontario *Saskatchewan International Raceway (SIR), Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (drag racing) *Bridge City Speedway, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan (oval track racing) *Mission Raceway Park, Mission, British Columbia (drag racing) *Nl'akapxm Eagle Motorplex, Ashcroft, British Columbia (dragracing) *Shannonville Motorsport Park, Belleville, Ontario *Calabogie Motorsports Park, Calabogie, Ontario *Saint-Eustache autodrome, Saint-Eustache, Quebec *Atlantic Motorsport Park, Shubenacadie, Nova Scotia Inactive tracks *Westwood Motorsport Park, Coquitlam, British Columbia *Halifax-Dartmouth International Speedway, Sackville, Nova Scotia Speedways *Sanair Super Speedway, Saint-Pie, Quebec Chile Street circuits *Circuito Costanera San Martín, Arica *Circuito Sausalito, Viña del Mar *Circuito Dorotea, Puerto Natales Permanent circuits *Autodromo Sergio Santander Benavente, Arica *Autodromo Bernardo O`higgins, Iquique *Autodromo Juvenal Jeraldo, La Serena *Autodromo La Pampilla, Coquimbo *Autodromo Villa Olimpica, Quilpué *Autodromo Municipal, Cabrero *Autodromo Interlomas, Temuco *Autodromo Vegas de Quilaco, La Unión *Autodromo Cabo Negro, Punta Arenas Inactive tracks *Circuito Parque O´higgins, Santiago *Circuito Mersan, Santiago *Base Aerea de El Bosque, Santiago *Base Aerea de Quintero, Quintero *Base Aeronaval de El Belloto, Quilpué China Street circuits *Jingkai Street Circuit, Beijing *Shanghai Street Circuit, Shanghai *Zhuhai Street Circuit, Zhuhai Permanent circuits *Chengdu Goldenport Circuit, Chengdu *Goldenport Park Circuit, Beijing *Shanghai International Circuit, Shanghai *Tianma Circuit, Shanghai *Zhuhai International Circuit, Zhuhai Colombia *Autódromo Tocancipá Costa Rica *Autódromo La Guácima Croatia *Automotodrom Grobnik, Rijeka Czech Republic *Masaryk Circuit, Brno *Brno street circuit, Brno *Autodrom Most, Most Dominican Republic *Autodrómo Internacional de Las Américas, Santo Domingo Denmark *Jyllandsringen, Silkeborg *Padborg Park, Padborg *Ring Djursland, Nimtofte *Roskilde Ring, Roskilde (demolished) Ecuador *Autódromo José Tobar Tobar or Autodromo Internacional de Yahuarcocha, Yahuarcocha Estonia *Pärnu Ring, Pärnu Temporary street circuits: *Linnaring, Tallinn *Pirita-Kose, Tallinn, site of the Estonian Grand Prix Finland *Ahvenisto Race Circuit, Hämeenlinna *Alastaro Circuit, Alastaro *Botniaring Racing Circuit, Jurva *Eläintarha, Helsinki, site of the Finnish Grand Prix *Keimola Motor Stadium, Vantaa *Kemora Circuit, Veteli *Motopark Raceway, Pieksänmaa France Street circuits *Circuit de Pau, Pau Non-permanent circuits *Circuit de la Sarthe, Le Mans *Reims-Gueux, Reims Permanent circuits *Autodrome de Linas-Montlhéry, Montlhéry *Circuit d'Albi, Albi *Circuit Bugatti, Le Mans *Charade Circuit, Clermont-Ferrand *Circuit Nogaro, Nogaro (also known as Circuit Paul Armagnac) *Circuit Paul Ricard, Le Castellet *Dijon-Prenois, Dijon (see also Swiss Grand Prix) *Flins-Les Mureaux, Seine *Rouen-Les-Essarts, Rouen *Circuit de Croix-en-Ternois *Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours, Nevers *Circuit du Mas du Clos *Circuit de Lédenon, Lédenon *Circuit du Laquais *Circuit du Val de Vienne, Le Vigeant Historic Circuits *Circuit automobile d'Albi (Les Planques), Albi *Circuit du Lac, Aix les Bains *Circuit des Platanes, Perpignan *Circuit des Remparts, Angoulême *Circuit de Cadours, Cadours Germany Street circuits *Norisring, Nuremberg Permanent circuits *EuroSpeedway Lausitz, Klettwitz *Hockenheimring, Hockenheim *Motopark Oschersleben, Oschersleben *Nürburgring, Nürburg *Sachsenring, Hohenstein-Ernstthal Inactive Tracks *Diepholz Airfield Circuit, Wegberg *Grenzlandring, Wegberg Guatemala *Autódromo Los Volcanes Guyana *South Dakota Circuit, Georgetown Hungary *Ádándi Rallycross, Ádánd, Somogy megye *Balatonring, Sávoly *Budapest Street Circuit, Budapest *Euroring, Örkény, Pest megye *Győr-Likócsi gokartpálya, Győr, Győr-Moson-Sopron megye *Hungaroring, Mogyoród *Kakucsring, Kakucs, Pest megye *Kaloring, Kalocsa, Bács-Kiskun megye *Kamaraerdei Tanpálya, Budapest *Kecskemét gokartpálya, Kecskemét *Kiskunlacházai Szinkronpálya, Kiskunlacháza, Pest megye *Kiskunlacházi Reptér, Kiskunlacháza, Pest megye *Mezőkövesdi Reptér, Mezőkövesd, Borsod-Abaúj-Zemplén megye *Népliget Street Circuit, Népliget, Budapest *Nyírádi Motorsport Centrum, Nyírád, Veszprém megye *Pannónia-Ring, Ostffyasszonyfa *Pusztaottlaka-Ladakrossz, Pusztaottlaka, Békés megye *Rába-ring, Écs *Rabócsi-Ring, Rabócs, Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg megye *Taszári Reptér, Taszár, Somogy megye *Tökölring, Tököli Reptér, Tököl, Pest megye *Veszprém-Szentkirályszabadja Reptér, Veszprém-Szentkirályszabadja, Veszprém megye *Visonta Gokarland, Gyöngyösvisonta, Heves megye India Permanent Tracks *Irungattukottai Race Track, Sriperumbadur, Chennai *Jaypee Group Circuit, Greater Noida *Kari Motor Speedway, Coimbatore Inactive Tracks *Sholavaram Airstrip, North Chennai Indonesia *Lippo Karawaci Street Circuit, Lippo Karawaci *Sentul International Circuit, Bogor Ireland *Mondello Park, Caragh *Phoenix Park, Dublin *Waterford Raceway, Dungarvan Isle of Man *Billown Circuit *Clypse Course *Four Inch Course *Highroads Course *Snaefell Mountain Course *St. John's Short Course Italy Street circuits *Circuito Cittadino di Cagliari, Cagliari *Circuito delle Caldaie, Ascoli Piceno *Circuito di Ospedaletti, Ospedaletti *Montenero Circuit, Livorno *Sempione Park Circuit, Milan *Valentino Park Circuit, Turin *Pescara Circuit, Pescara *Rome Grand Prix, Roma Non-permanent circuits *Autodromo di Vairano, Pavia Permanent circuits *Autodromo del Levante, Binetto *Autodromo del Sele, Battipaglia *Autodromo dell'Umbria, Magione *Autodromo di Anagni, Anagni *Autodromo di Franciacorta, Castrezzato *Autodromo di Mores, Mores (SS) *Autodromo di Pergusa, Enna *Autodromo di Siracusa Siracusa *Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, Imola *Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Monza *Autodromo Piero Taruffi (ACI Vallelunga Circuit), Campagnano di Roma *Autodromo Riccardo Paletti, Varano *Circuito di Adria, Adria *Circuito di Cellole, Cellole *Circuito di Collemaggio, L'Aquila *Circuito di Lombardore, Lombardore *Circuito di Torretta, Torretta *Misano World Circuit, Misano, Emilia-Romagna *Mugello Circuit, Tuscany Historic circuits *Mellaha Lake, Italian Tripolitania, now in Libya *Modena Autodrome, Modena *Nardò Ring, Nardò *Tripoli, Italian Tripolitania, now in Libya Future circuits *Autodromo di Arzachena, Arzachena Japan *Asan Circuit *Autopolis, Kamitsue *Central Circuit *Ebisu Circuit *Fuji Speedway, Oyama-Shizuoka *Hokkaido Speed Park, Hokkaidō *Honda Safety & Riding Plaza Kyushu *Inagawa Circuit *Mine Circuit *Nasu Motor Sports Land *Nakayama Circuit *Nihonkai Maze Circuit *Sendai Hi-Land Raceway, Sendai, Miyagi *Sportsland SUGO, Sugo *SPA Naoiri, Naoiri, Ōita *Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka-Mie *TI Circuit, Aida-Okayama *Tokachi International Speedway, Hokkaidō *Tsukuba Circuit, Tsukuba *Twin Ring Motegi, Motegi-Tochigi Korea Street circuits *Changwon Permanent circuits *Everland Speedway, Yongin *Korean International Circuit Lithuania *Katsergiene, Kačerginė Luxembourg *Findel, site of the 1950s Luxembourg Grand Prix Macau *Macau Guia Circuit, Macau (see also Macau Grand Prix) Malaysia Permanent Tracks *Pasir Gudang Circuit, Johor Bahru *Sepang International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur Inactive Tracks *Shah Alam Circuit, Shah Alam Mexico *Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez, Mexico City *Autódromo Miguel E. Abed, Amozoc, Puebla *Fundidora Park, Monterrey, Nuevo León *Autódromo Potosino, San Luis Potosí *Tangamanga II Park, San Luis Potosí *Autódromo de Monterrey, Monterrey, Nuevo León *Autódromo Hermanos Gallo, Guadalajara, Jalisco *Autódromo Guadalajara, Guadalajara, Jalisco *Autódromo Bernardo Obregón, Guadalajara, Jalisco *Autódromo del Águila, Morelia, Michoacán *Autódromo de Querétaro, Querétaro, Querétaro *Autódromo de Pachuca, Pachuca, Hidalgo *Autódromo Chiapas, Tuxtla Gutiérrez, Chiapas *Autódromo de Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes, Aguascalientes *Autódromo Internacional de Zacatecas, Zacatecas *Autódromo Torreón, Torreón, Coahuila *Autodromo de León, León, Guanajuato *Autódromo de Saltillo, Saltillo, Coahuila *Autódromo la Cantera, Chihuahua, Chihuahua *Autodromo Toluquilla, Las Pintas, Jalisco, Jalisco *Cancun Street Circuit, Cancun, Quintana Roo Monaco *Circuit de Monaco, Monte Carlo Morocco Historic Circuits *Agadir *Ain-Diab Circuit, Ain-Diab *Anfa Racecourse *Casablanca Street Circuit Street Circuit *Marrakech Street Circuit, Marrakech Netherlands *Circuit Park Zandvoort, Zandvoort *TT Circuit Assen, Assen New Zealand Street circuits *Cemetery Circuit, Wanganui (AKA Southern Hemisphere’s Isle of Man) *Dunedin Street Circuit, Dunedin (see also Southern Festival of Speed) *Hamilton Street Circuit, Hamilton City (AKA Hamilton 400) *Paeroa Street Circuit, Paeroa (AKA Battle of the Streets) Permanent circuits *Hampton Downs, North Waikato *Manfeild Autocourse, Feilding *Powerbuilt Raceway at Ruapuna Park, Christchurch *Pukekohe Park Raceway, Pukekohe *Taupo Motorsport Park, Taupo *Teretonga Park, Invercargill *Timaru International Motor Raceway (levels), Timaru Drag strips *Fram Autolite Dragway, Meremere *Masterton Motorplex, Masterton *Motueka Aerodrome, Motueka *Powerbuilt Raceway at Ruapuna Park, Christchurch *Taupo Motorsport Park, Taupo Inactive Tracks *Wellington Street Circuit, Wellington City (see also Wellington 500) *Wigram Airfield Circuit, Christchurch (see also Tasman Series) Historic Tracks *Ardmore, South Auckland (circuit/drag racing) *Kerrs Road, Wiri (drag racing) *Muriwai Beach, Muriwai *Napier Airport (drag racing) *Thunderpark, Hastings (drag racing) Norway *Arctic Circle Raceway, Mo I Rana *Rudskogen, Rakkestad *Vålerbanen, Våler Frozen lake circuits (Norwegian Grand Prix) *Bogstad *Gjersjøen, Oppegård *Lake Mjøsa Philippines *Batangas Racing Circuit, Batangas *Carmona Racing Circuit, CALABARZON Poland *Poznań Racing Circuit, Poznan *Kielce Poland, Kielce Portugal *Autódromo do Estoril, Estoril *Circuito da Boavista, Oporto *Autódromo Internacional do Algarve, Portimão *Circuito Vasco Sameiro, Braga *Monsanto Park Circuit, Lisbon *Circuito Internacional de Vila Real, Vila Real Puerto Rico *Ponce International Speedway Park Qatar *Losail International Circuit, Doha Romania *Bucharest Street Circuit, Bucharest Ring (AKA Bucharest City Challenge) Russia *Autodrom Moscow, Moscow *Neva Ring, St. Petersburg *Red Ring Race Track, Krasnoyarsk Singapore *Marina Bay Street Circuit *Thomson Road Grand Prix circuit Spain Street circuits *Circuito Urbano Bilbao, Bilbao *Valencia Street Circuit *Montjuïc circuit, Barcelona Permanent circuits *Circuito de Albacete, Albacete *Circuito de Almería, Almería *Circuito de Cartagena, Cartagena *Circuit de Catalunya, Montmeló (Barcelona) *Circuito Guadix, Granada *Circuito Monteblanco, Huelva *Circuito Permanente del Jarama, Madrid *Circuito Permanente de Jerez, Jerez de la Frontera *Circuit de Valencia, Cheste (Valencia) *Circuit de Calafat, L'Ametlla de Mar *Circuito Lasarte, Lasarte-Oria *Circuito Los Arcos, Navarra *Circuit d'Alcarràs, Alcarràs *Ciudad del Motor de Aragón, Alcañiz *Parcmotor Castellolí, Castellolí Inactive circuits *Circuito Guadalope, Alcañiz *Sitges Terramar, Sitges *Pedralbes Circuit, Barcelona South Africa Street Tracks *Durban street circuit Permanent Tracks *Killarney Motor Racing Complex (WPMC), Cape Town *Kyalami, Gauteng *Phakisa, Welkom *Prince George Circuit, East London Inactive Tracks *WesBank Raceway, Gauteng Sweden Street circuits *Göteborg City Race *Norra Vram Permanent circuits *Falkenbergs Motorbana, Vinberg *Gotland Ring, Kappelshamn *Karlskoga Motorstadion, Karlskoga *Kinnekulle Ring, Kinnekulle *Mantorp Park, Mantorp *Ring Knutstorp, Helsingborg *Scandinavian Raceway, Anderstorp *Sturup Raceway, Malmö *Svistads Motorstadion, Linköping Frozen lake circuits *Lake Rämen Switzerland Permanent circuits *Circuit Bremgarten Thailand *Bira International Circuit (AKA Pattaya Circuit), Pattaya Turkey *Istanbul Park United Arab Emirates *Dubai Autodrome *Yas Island Circuit, Yas Island (see also Abu Dhabi Grand Prix} United Kingdom *Aintree Motor Racing Circuit, Aintree *Anglesey Circuit, Aberffraw, Anglesey *Bedford Autodrome, Bedfordshire *Birmingham Superprix, Birmingham *Brands Hatch, Fawkham, Kent *Cadwell Park, Lincolnshire *Castle Combe Circuit, Castle Combe, Wiltshire *Croft Circuit, North Yorkshire *Donington Park, Derby *East Fortune, East Lothian *Goodwood Motor Racing Circuit, West Sussex *Knockhill, Fife *Llandow Circuit, Vale of Glamorgan *Longridge, Preston, Lancashire *Lydden, Canterbury, Kent *Mallory Park, Leicestershire *New Brighton, Wirral *Oliver's Mount, North Yorkshire *Oulton Park, Cheshire *Pembrey Circuit, Pembrey, Carmarthenshire *Rockingham Motor Speedway, Corby, Northamptonshire *Santa Pod Raceway, Wellingborough, Northamptonshire *Silverstone Circuit, Northamptonshire *Snetterton Circuit, Norfolk *Top Gear test track, Surrey *Thruxton, Hampshire United States Uruguay *Aeropuerto Internacional de Alternativa Santa Bernardina, Durazno *Autódromo de la Asociación de Volantes Arachanes, Melo *Autódromo Víctor Borrat Fabini, El Pinar *Parque Rodó street circuit, Montevideo *Piriápolis street circuit, Piriápolis *Punta del Este street circuit, Punta del Este Venezuela *Autódromo Internacional Pancho Pepe Cróquer, Turagua, Aragua See also *Road racing *Street circuit *Oval track racing External links *Trackpedia's listing of world tracks with racing and driving guides *e-Tracks: world motor racing circuits guide *Interactive map of all current major race tracks in North America *The list of motor racing in Google Maps *Locations and links to UK racing, hillclimb and sprint circuits *AudioTrackGuides.co.uk Audio walkthroughs of motor racing circuits, for use with games. * Category:Auto racing lists Category:Lists of motorsport venues